Esequiel, Montay, Shippo
This article is about the third chapter of the thirty-sixth episode of Happy Peep "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 6: The Final Bout". Plot (Back at Lord Darkopolis' castle) *Darkopolis: No! My evil clones. They're dead. Esequiel, sent your group with you. *Evil Clone Esequiel: Yes sir. *Evil Clone Montay: I'm in. *Evil Clone Shippo: I'm ready. *Evil Clone Josesito. Ta da. *Darkopolis: Good. Now go to Cape Adare and stop Carlos, Blazer, Dylan and Ting-Ting. Those boys will be dead by now. *Evil Clone Esequiel: Yes sir. We're going. *Darkopolis: Now go. *open a portal to the Real World in Cape Adare* *Evil Clone Esequiel: Alright. Let hit it. (Evil Clone Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito jump into the portal of Cape Adare. Back at the Food World, Kelp in his motorcycle is taking Shippo and Burgery to Professor's Gorn's lab.) *Shippo: How long is the lab? *Kelp: Almost close. *Burgery: I hope we're here by now. *Shippo: I know. *Burgery: Hey look. We're here at last. *Kelp: Sweet. *Burgery: We're lucky enough to go there. *Kelp: Yeah. *Shippo: There we are. (They arrive at Professor Gorn's Lab) *Burgery: Nice. Now we can visit him about this power shard. *Shippo: Sweet little cake. *Kelp: Alright. His lab is like a house and lab hybrid. *Shippo: I see. *Burgery: When i was a kid, my house used to be more of a Gingerbeard House until the wacky kids destroy it for fun. I was not a candy. *Kelp: It's okay. You're a burger like us. *Burgery: Hamburger. *Kelp: Yes. As the Internet World connect to the Food World, we are going to the lab right now. *Burgery: Alright. *Shippo: *knock on the door* Hello? *Burgery: Gorn, are you there? *Kelp: Maybe, he's taking a bath or something. *Burgery: Or, he has to take a nap. *Gorn: *open the door* Hello there. Welcome to my Lab. *Burgery: Hi there Professor. *Gorn: Hello there Burgery and Cop Kelp. *Kelp: Yes sir. *Gorn: And who is this animal with you? *Shippo: My name is Shippo. *Gorn: Shippo, nice to meet you. *Shippo: Thanks. *Gorn: You're welcome. *Burgery: Let's go inside. *Gorn: Sure. (At Professor Gorn's Lab) *Shippo: Wow, this place has so many stuff. *Burgery: It's everything. Smart in science. *Gorn: Now this is where i can keep all my stuff for study. *Kelp: Sweet. Alway in luck. *Burgery: Now do you know a Power Shard? *Gorn: Power Shard, let me test it out. *Shippo: I have it with me. So keep it. *Gorn: Sure, let me see something. *test the power shard* Ah. *Shippo: Don't break it. *Gorn: I won't. *Burgery: Good. *Gorn: Now does it light power? *Shippo: Yes. *Gorn: Great. Now wait for it to light it up. *Kelp: Just test it. *Gorn: Sure. *test the power shard* *Burgery: So, what is it about? *Gorn: It seems that the power shard is a powerful gem that glows. It came from a goddess named Eris. By the time the shards were separated from the worlds, Lord Darkopolis have guarded everyone to keep it. *Burgery: Darkopolis used to be a nice person, until he turned evil to destroy the dimensions. *Shippo: Oh no. That's sad. *Burgery: We must stop him and save the world from evil. *Gorn: Yes. You and Shippo are smart enough to defeat him. *Shippo: I know, we must do it. *Burgery: I have everything set up. We will try. *Gorn: Good. You must stop Lord Darkopolis and save the world. *Shippo: We will. *Gorn: And now, let me test the Power Shard for real. *test it on his computer* *Burgery: So, does it has a power level? *Gorn: Yes. There's another one in the Internet World. *Shippo: The Internet World? *Gorn: Yes. I must upload to open the portal to the world. You know the Internet World, do you? *Shippo: Yes. One of my friends went there in order to save the world. *Gorn: Right. Ever since the viruses are gone, everything is back to normal. You my man are the hero. *Shippo: Yes, i am the man. *Burgery: I can be a hero. All i have to do is join with Shippo. *Gorn: Right, the Internet World can give you powers. I don't know what it is about. I never went there before. MORE TO COME Next: Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 6: The Final Bout/Epilogue Previous: Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 6: The Final Bout/Chapter 2 Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Chapters Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep